


Wedding Surprise

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: “I hope this doesn’t sound too forward, but I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Wedding Surprise

“Vodka tonic.” Lucas heard someone say as he leaned up against the bar. He was drinking his beer while looking out at the crowd on the dance floor. He was so happy that he was able to make it to his friend David’s wedding. He had two left feet and there’s no way he was going to go out there and embarrass himself. But, he was quite fond of people watching. As a Fire Chief, he’d grown accustomed to observing and taking note of what the people around him were doing. He liked to call it “making assessments.” 

Currently, he was trying very hard not to assess one of the bridesmaids. She was probably 20 years his junior, but she was easily the most attractive woman he’d laid eyes on. The bridesmaids all wore their hair in different styles, and he noticed that while most chose to wear their hair in a fancy updo, her’s was down. Her curls, allowed to flow freely in a way that possibly made her even more beautiful.

He was once again distracted from his failed attempt at not assessing the beautiful woman when someone else came up to order a cocktail. When he turned back to look for the woman who had previously been dancing with two other bridesmaids, he noticed she was no longer there.

___________________________

Whenever Victoria thought about weddings, the first thing that came to her mind was slutty wedding sex. She’d heard the line from a tv show she used to watch growing up and her brain wouldn’t seem to let her forget it. The thought of finding a mysterious stranger to hook up with at a wedding had always intrigued her, but she knew it was just wishful thinking. 

Despite the thoughts, she was currently having a great time at her college roommate, Kristina’s wedding. She’d managed to find the person she’d wanted to spend the rest of her life with and Vic was honored to be part of their special day. Albeit, he was a bit older than her, you can’t help who you love. Plus, if Kristina was happy, then so was Vic. Vic’s thoughts were interrupted when Marissa, a fellow maid and Kristina’s cousin pulled her in to tell her something. 

“The hot guy at the bar has been staring at me for like the past 10 minutes.”

Vic turned to see who she was talking about. Thankfully, he wasn’t looking in her direction at the moment. Marissa was right, though; he was hot.

“Really?” Vic asked her.

“I think I’m gonna go make my move. Come with me for backup?”

“Sure,” Vic said following behind Marissa to the bar.

The two walked up and stood beside the handsome man and proceeded to order drinks.

“You’re a sculpin fan,” Marissa said, to him, trying to get his attention.

“Excuse me?” He responded. Not sure of what she was talking about.

“The beer. Ballast Point Sculpin. It’s a San Diego Brewery, that’s where I’m from.”

“Oh nice,” he commented. “It’s pretty good,”

“You ever been to San Diego?” Marissa asked, trying her best to flirt with him.

“I have.”

This was not going how she planned. After the bartender handed her her drink, she rolled her eyes at Vic and walked off. Vic couldn’t help but laugh, which sparked his attention.

“I’m sorry,” she said through her giggles. “She was so sure you were checking her out when we were dancing and she just had to come over here and talk to you.”

“I admit I may have seen you both dancing, but I wasn’t checking her out,” Lucas replied, doing his best to emphasize the her in that sentence. From the way she looked up at him after he said he, he hoped she got his message.

“I’m Victoria. Vic,” she introduced herself.

“I’m Lucas. Luke,” he replied. 

“So, what brings you to this wedding?”

“David and I go way back. We were buddies in college. I’d ask you the same, but your dress kind of gives you away,” he said chuckling.

“Kristina and I were college roommates our junior and senior year. We’d kind of lost touch so I was surprised when she asked me to be a bridesmaid.” Vic wasn’t sure why she added that last part, but for some reason Luke was easy to talk to. 

“Are you from Seattle?” He asked at the same time she asked if he wanted to go outside. They shared a smile before he set his beer down and told hold of her free hand and let them both outside. Fortunately they found a table near the outdoor bar.

“No,” she answered his question from earlier. “I’m originally from Louisiana. My family moved this way here after Katrina. Been in Seattle since I was a kid so it feels like home. You?

“I was born in Seattle, but my family’s originally from Australia,” I spent a lot of summers there, so if I’m drunk enough, my Aussie accent might come out.”

“In that case, I think it’s time for a refill.” 

“Let me,” he said, as she moved to stand up. What can I get you?”

“Surprise me,” she told him.

He returned to the table with two drinks in hand.

“I told the bartender to make a date for my drink who was both sweet and spicy.”

“Date?” she questioned while taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offended, I just…” he began, looking utterly embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” she said, placing her hand over his. “And this is really good. Wanna try?” Vic said and she held her drink up for him to take a sip.

“Wow, that is really good. Kinda tastes like pineapple.”

“And jalapeño. Maybe mezcal. I’m impressed.”

“I take it you’re a woman who’s not easily impressed,” he told her.

“I could say the same about you.”

“Right now I’d say I’m pretty impressed.”

They continued their flirty banter for the rest of the evening. On one of her turns to get their refills, she headed back to their table to find a blonde haired woman sitting in her seat. She hadn’t known Lucas for very long, but his body language, compared to when they were conversing, was much different. He seemed tense. Like he really didn’t want her to be there. Vic got an idea and headed back to the table.

“Here’s your drink, babe,” she said, walked behind him and placing his drink on the table. She decided to take a seat on his lap. “I hope this is okay,” she whispered in his ear and he responded by pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Camilla, meet my girlfriend, Victoria.” The words were out of Lucas’ mouth before he’d realized he’d said them. However, Vic, didn’t seem to mind.

“Nice to meet you Camilla, are you an old friend of Luke’s?”

“We dated off and on for years,” Camilla replied, hoping to get a rise out of Vic. “Something always used to bring us back to each other.”

“Well, you know what they say about the past, right baby,” Vic responded, taking a sip of her drink.

“It prepares you for the future,” Lucas replied, looking up into Vic’s eyes. She was absolutely stunning.

“It was good seeing you again Lucas,” Camilla said as she made her escape from the table. Neither Vic or Lucas seemed to notice.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Vic inquired, about his previous comment.

“Babe, huh?” He retorted back.

“Touche,” Vic said, as she laughed and moved back to the empty seat. “I have a room, upstairs. Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply, I just…it seems like things are wrapping up here and I’m having a good time…with you.”

“After you,” Lucas said and held his hand out for her to take ahold of as she stood up. When they got to the hotel lobby he let her know that he needed to run out to his car to get his gym bag. He’d planned to make his way back home, but he always kept a clean change of clothes in his gym bag. When he returned to the lobby, he got a sense of deja vu. Vic was standing near the elevators talking to some guy. Lucas could only see her back, but she didn’t seem very interested in talking with him. The moment Luke saw the guy reach for her hand, he damn near lost it.

“Hey babe, you ready?” He asked, walking up to Vic and placing his arm around her. She immediately leaned into his touch. 

“Yeah,” she answered, relieved that Lucas was back. “Luke, this is AJ, AJ, this is Luke, my boyfriend.” The pair shared a smile, as she threw his response from earlier back at him. “AJ’s my ex.”

“You know what they say about the past,” Lucas said, not taking his eyes off her. 

“It was good seeing you Vic,” AJ said before he turned and walked away. 

“Let’s head up, shall we, boyfriend?” 

“Yes, please. And this time, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Oh and why’s that?” 

“Because you are the most beautiful woman here and I’m not the only one who seems to notice.” Luke answered, pressing the button for the elevator. Vic was blushing, and turned on.

“You’ve been making quite the impression with the ladies yourself.” Vic said as they got onto the elevator.

“The only lady I’ve wanted to make an impression on tonight is you.”

She pressed the button for the 9th floor. They were the only ones inside.

“I hope this doesn’t sound too forward, but I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night,” Luke whispered in her ear as she stood with her back to him.

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me all night,” she responded as she turned around to face him. Just as they were about to kiss, the elevator dinged, signaling they were at her floor and the doors opened up. “My room’s down the hall to the left,” Vic said, grabbing his hand.

_________________________

Vic could hear her phone vibrating on the nightstand beside her bed.

“Don’t answer that.”

“I wasn’t,” Vic said as she grabbed a fist full of hair and felt her eyes slowly rolling in the back of her head. Luke was currently pleasing her for the 5th time in the past 12 hours. Whoever it was, she would deal with them later. 

The wedding was a week ago and she couldn’t wait for her next off day so she could see him again. Fortunately, they both happened to be off on a Wednesday. She still didn’t know much about him. He told her he worked in admin, which she figured was a lie. Not that she had much room to talk. Vic told him she worked in the medical field. Not a complete lie, she just left out the part about fighting fires. Despite only being a firefighter for a few months, it was something she quickly found out was a turnoff for most guys. Either that or they got all creepy and wanted to see her in just her suspenders. Although, it didn’t matter what Luke wanted to see her in, the way he was skilled with his tongue, she’d let her see him in whatever he wanted. 

*flashback*

The second the door closed to her hotel room their hands were all over each other. 

“Slutty wedding sex,” Vic heard herself whisper as Luke placed kisses down her neck.

“What was that?” He asked, his hands fumbling to find the zipper on the back of her dress.

“Slutty wedding sex,” Vic repeated. Luke stopped his movements and looked at her. “It’s always been this weird bucket list thing of mine. To meet a hot stranger at a wedding and have sexy, spicy, all night long sex. What do you say, are you up for the job?”

“Oh you have no idea.”  
***************  
She had asked for all night long and she got it and then some. In fact, after she checked out, they decided to go for brunch at a restaurant downtown before finding their way back to her place. Even though they hadn’t seen each other for a few days, they’d shared texts here and there. He’d messaged her that he couldn’t wait to see her again. She’d messaged back that she couldn’t wait to see him either. They joked about being “boyfriend” and “girlfriend”, but they never actually discussed it. It had been years since Vic was in a relationship, and although it was mainly just sex, it was already off to a much better start than her last situation.

Lucas crawled up her body after making her orgasm yet again that morning. He proceeded to plant kisses on her neck while he lifted her arms above her head and used one hand to hold them down.

“If you keep doing that, we’re never gonna get out of this bed,” Vic giggled.

“Is that a problem?” Lucas asked, making his way up to her lips and letting go her hand go so they could roam his back. 

“Well boyfriend, if you wanna keep going, then you’re gonna have to eventually feed me. I know you already had your breakfast, but I haven’t had mine.”

“Fair enough,” he said, giving her a kiss and then rolling to the other side of the bed. “Do you wanna cook or do you wanna order in?”

“Let’s cook. We ordered in last night. I think there’s enough in the fridge to make omelettes.”

They made their way into the kitchen and Vic went to her fridge and pulled out the eggs, sausage, cheese and peppers, while Lucas searched through her cabinets for a bowl and pan. As she began preparing the ingredients, Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“You’re distracting me,” she giggled as he tickled her neck with his beard.

“It’s not my fault you keep tempting me,” he said, kissing her neck one final time before he moved to make them both coffee. For two people who barely knew each other, they felt quite familiar. He was easy to talk to and she was a good listener. They enjoyed each other’s company in and outside of the bed. 

Once they finished eating, Vic headed into her room to check her missed call from earlier. While she was gone, Luke heard the familiar tone of his phone ringing.

“Ripley,” he answered. As much as he loved his job, he was really not a fan of it at the moment. He was very much looking forward to spending the day with Vic and here he was on the phone with Station 12’s Captain, about a strip mall fire that both they and Station 42 were having trouble putting out.  
“Text me the address and I’m on my way,” he replied before going to let Vic know.

“I hate to do this to you, but I just got called into work.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“I hope so,” he said. “I’m gonna run out to my car to get my clothes and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’m gonna jump in the shower. It’s too bad you have to leave because I really wanted you to join me,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

“Trust me, I would much rather take you in the shower than go into work right now.”

Vic decided to forgo washing her hair so she could see Luke again before he left. She managed to wash off quickly and when she entered her room she found him buttoning up his shirt. There was a jacket laying on her bed with a familiar logo on it and Vic’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when it dawned on her where she’d seen it before.

“Shit. No no no no no no no,” she said starting to panic.

“Vic, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

“You’re Chief Ripley. As in, the Chief of entire Seattle Fire Department.” She both stated and questioned at the same time.”

“Guilty,” he admitted. “But why is…”

“I’m Vic. Victoria Hughes. Firefighter at Station 19.”

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth so many times about posting this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
